


One Last Time

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki does good, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Not Happy, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to do good, Thor doesn't want to let him do it alone.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

“ **Go, just go!”**

 

Loki's voice held fear in it. His eyes wide in shock. He tried to push Thor away, but the bastard didn't move an inch.

  
“Thor, you need to go now! Its coming down soon. I can't hold up my magic for much longer.”

  
Desperation was creeping in his voice. He needed to get Thor out of here, needed to save him. It was the only thing he could do to even start to redeem himself for all his stupid mistakes. He pushed again but holding the forcefield up was draining his strength and Thor had always been stronger.  
  
“I am not leaving you brother!” Thor screamed, holding onto Loki, his blue eyes were shining with determination. He would rather give his own life then let Loki down.

Even now, after all was revealed Thor still called him brother. It made him choke up, even more sure to save his brother. To save the one he loved more than himself.  
  
“And I am not letting you die Thor! Not like this, not for me! I don't deserve it. Let me do this, let me save Asgard. Let me save our people, save you. Brother, if nothing else, let me save you.” He pleaded with Thor, pushing him, wiling him to go away.  
  
Tears were forming in Thor's eyes, the grip on Loki's shirt more forceful.  
  
“I do not blame you brother. You did what you thought was right. You've done so much over the years to make it right. I am not leaving you behind! Never again!”

 

“Thor stop. Listen to me, I'm the only one who can keep the forcefield intact, you have to go and fight alongside the others. It's the only way! You know this! You knew from the beginning! I'm not backing out, I'm not a coward.” Loki's face was grim, remembering all the times he had turned away. The times he had failed his family and brother. And this was the result, this was his penance and punishment. Save this world and it's people. Save his family and be separated from them for eternity.

 

He felt the tears start to form in his eyes, looking at Thor with sadness. “I love you brother. Save them. Save them all.”

 

“Loki.” Thor whispered his name, barely heard, so much emotions behind them. So many secrets revealed.  
  
Loki felt the softest press of lips against his own. Felt the stubble of Thor's beard. Thor's hand stroking his cheek, the grip on his shirt lessening.

 

He took advantage of the moment and with his last burst of magic knocked Thor away, letting him fly across the room, save from harm's way.

 

“LOKI NO!”

 

The last thing he saw was the utter disbelieve on his brother's face, the shock in his scream as Loki disappeared, separated forever from his beloved brother.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again a ficlet that happend because of the list I found on Tumblr.
> 
> You can find the list here and the line is "Go! Just Go!" http://theavengerswritings.tumblr.com/post/148198663186/after-the-success-of-my-last-prompt-list-i-have  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The title is a song from the Hamilton Musical.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Find me over on: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
